<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Действенный способ by Rik_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253328">Действенный способ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i'>Rik_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eden - Stanisław Lem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, precanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть один способ избежать необдуманных поступков, вполне себе действенный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Доктор / Кибернетик</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Действенный способ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Весна, ничего не поделаешь))<br/>Преканон и энное количество фанонов.<br/>Все герои принадлежат создателю, никакой выгоды не извлекаю.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На выдвинутой из ниши узкой кровати вперемешку лежали перфокарты, фотографии, исписанные от руки блокноты и отпечатанные на машинке бумаги, письма в потрепанных конвертах. Доктор сидел по-турецки на брошенном на пол тонком гимнастическом коврике. Из-под короткого рукава рубашки выглядывала часть татуировки, что-то небольшое, вроде бы рисунок, а может и затейливые буквы, Кибернетик не разглядел.</p><p>– Я не вовремя?</p><p>– Заходи, – единственный в каюте стул был занят книгами, Доктор потянулся освободить его, но Кибернетик просто сел на пол рядом. – Решил разобрать свой архив, пока время позволяет. Пытаюсь вот понять, зачем таскаю всё это с собой в космос... Ты с жалобами или просто так?</p><p>– Дай чего-нибудь от боли в мышцах, – Кибернетик потер шею. – Руки дрожат, когда работаю.</p><p>– А ты не работай, – хмыкнул Доктор. Он поднялся, достал из навесного шкафчика инфракрасный термометр и крохотный анализатор крови. – Вы у меня все пятеро злостные нарушители режима труда и отдыха. Дай руку. Была у меня на Земле одна пациентка, настоящая трудоголичка... Хотя нет, не стану рассказывать, мораль сей басни немного не в наш случай... Сдается мне, милый мой, ты здоров, это я тебе и без приборов могу сказать точно.</p><p>– Хорошо, если так.</p><p>– Сними-ка рубашку, – Доктор растер в ладонях какую-то пахучую эмульсию, Кибернетик пересел к нему спиной и вздрогнул от деликатных прикосновений вдоль ребер. – За тебя вообще всё должны делать автоматы, в том числе и массаж, ты их не научил еще? Здесь болит? </p><p>– Тянет. </p><p>– Нужно размять. Если не поможет, дам миорелаксанты. – Доктор начал с нажимом поглаживать плечи и спину. – Сейчас угадаю, давно ли ты делал гимнастику. </p><p>– Вчера, – соврал Кибернетик, и Доктор тихонько рассмеялся.</p><p>Сначала было жестко и больно, хватка казалась почти стальной, но постепенно разогревающиеся мышцы оживали, обретая гибкость. Доктор наклонил его голову вперед, с рассчитанной силой провел по шее и позвонкам большими пальцами. От затылка вниз сошла теплая волна, Кибернетика насквозь проняло мягкой дрожью, захотелось лечь на живот и растечься, как подтаявшее желе. Какую-то развеселую байку о массажных креслах и вибрационных подушках он слушал невнимательно. </p><p>Вскоре Доктор замолчал и касался теперь по-другому: медленно и очень нежно, выводил пальцами по коже невидимые символы, перебирал короткие волосы на затылке. Кибернетик даже не удивился приятному тянущему жару в бедрах – тело охотно отзывалось на ласкающие прикосновения, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. </p><p>– Ложись, отдохни, – негромко сказал Доктор. – Автомат так не сделает, а?</p><p>Кибернетик лег на спину, заслонившись рукой от света боковой лампы и одновременно от внимательного взгляда. Объяснять очевидное не было смысла. Впрочем, и стыдиться тоже, но лицо горело.</p><p>– Спасибо. Кажется, стало полегче. </p><p>– Да ну? – почему-то шепотом спросил Доктор. </p><p>– Это ты виноват, – буркнул Кибернетик. – Мне, быть может, нужны барьерники?</p><p>В здравом уме он бы ни за что не произнес этого вслух. </p><p>– Это еще зачем? – изумился Доктор. – Я не буду просто так пичкать тебя всякой дрянью. Что, так плохо? Эротические сны мучают?</p><p>– О черт, заткнись.</p><p>– Я спрашиваю не для того, чтобы засмущать тебя, а с медицинской точки зрения. Это серьезные препараты, необходимые в крайних случаях...</p><p>– Нет у меня крайнего случая! </p><p>– Ага, – фыркнул Доктор смешливо. </p><p>Он оперся на руки, навис сверху, заслонив собой свет; смотрел так, словно видел впервые и хотел накрепко запомнить. Кибернетик каким-то внутренним чутьем понял – всё это шуточки только наполовину. </p><p>Нет. Нельзя, чтобы тянуло к человеческому теплу в долгом полете. Зачем? </p><p>– Просто дай мне барьерники, и я пойду, – Кибернетик даже не был уверен, что говорит связно. </p><p>Доктор приподнял брови. </p><p>– Если это всего лишь единичная реакция, тогда препараты не нужны. </p><p>Единичная? Да черта с два.</p><p>– Дай, – настойчиво повторил Кибернетик.</p><p>В лице Доктора мелькнуло что-то дикое, но он молча поднялся и какое-то время шуршал в аптечке. </p><p>Сколько они там действуют, пару месяцев? Выпить и разом избавиться от мыслей о том, что могло бы случиться здесь, в его каюте. Работать, шутить, ругаться – всё как обычно, только без мыслей о руках, которые могли бы... Никаких размышлений и сожалений о содеянном, или же наоборот, о несбыточном. Вдыхать его запах – и не дрожать при этом с головы до ног. Прикасаться – и не испытывать ничего.</p><p>Доктор опустился рядом, протянул пластиковый стакан с водой и желтоватые капсулы. Кибернетик сел.</p><p>– Нужно две?</p><p>– Одну мне, – усмехнулся Доктор и пояснил. – Если выпьешь ты, то и я тоже. Будет, знаешь ли, слишком глупо маяться тобой в одиночку. Только... можно, я сначала?..</p><p>Он не договорил, взял ладонь Кибернетика в свою. Мягко помассировал от запястья до локтя, задержался на плече, стиснул судорожно на мгновение, а потом положил руку на шею. Кибернетик тяжело сглотнул и замер, боясь спугнуть ощущения. Доктор откровенно рассматривал его, с жадным любопытством следуя взглядом по коже. Пощекотал шершавыми кончиками пальцев старый крестообразный шрам на груди, костяшками провел с нажимом вниз от солнечного сплетения, тронул живот. Кибернетик резко вдохнул сквозь зубы – на него, тлеющего, словно топлива плеснули, – но позволил напоследок невесомо погладить вдоль пояса. </p><p>Доктор качнулся назад. Глаза его потемнели и дыхание стало частым, но больше он ничего не сделал.</p><p>– Всё? – хрипло спросил Кибернетик.</p><p>– Да, можешь принять, я следом.</p><p>Кибернетик положил капсулы на кровать, прямо на бумаги, а холодную воду выпил залпом, подумав, что следовало бы вылить ее себе в штаны. </p><p>Доктор улыбнулся.</p><p><i>"Если это такой его способ отговорить от необдуманных поступков, то он вполне себе действенный"</i>, – подумал Кибернетик. </p><p>Он глубоко вздохнул и приподнял рукав рубашки на плече Доктора, полностью открыв татуировку. Рисунок был странный, непонятный, возможно, значащий что-то особенное. Сейчас, наверное, можно было и спросить, что именно, но Кибернетик решил, что сделает это в следующий раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>